kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Joker!? 2019
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Blade tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Kazuma Kenzaki, Hajime Aikawa, Amane Kurihara, portrayed by Takayuki Tsubaki, Ryoji Morimoto, and Hikari Kajiwara, respectively. It also counts as a post-''Decade'' tribute due to the return of Daiki Kaito, as portrayed by Kimito Totani, and the full debut of the Neo Diendriver. It also features a glimpse of the Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch at the end of the episode. Synopsis The decisive battle between Sougo and Geiz has reached the conclusion that Sougo had imagined! They all welcome back Geiz and Tsukuyomi to 95do alongside Black Woz! But Daiki Kaito, Kamen Rider Diend, suddenly appears before them! His aim: to steal the treasures of this world, the Ridewatches! Meanwhile, White Woz, who has lost his power to transform into Kamen Rider Woz, has now allied himself with Swartz! Meanwhile, Another Blade has appeared in town, and Sougo transforms into Zi-O to fight it. However he faces Hajime Aikawa, who appeared and transformed into Kamen Rider Chalice, and attacks Zi-O. Suddenly Kazuma Kenzaki appears and transforms into Kamen Rider Blade, as they're forever destined to fight... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Blade: Takes place 14 years after the end of the season finale and 4 years after ''Drama CD: Kamen Rider Blade -The Whereabout of Trump-.https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/324986 Plot Cast * : * : * : * & : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Neo Diendriver Voice: *Female Customer: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Blade: *Kamen Rider Chalice: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Another Blade: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Gaim **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GaimArmor Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Kikai, Shinobi *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Futuring Kikai, Futuring Shinobi Rouze Cards *'Cards used:' **Blade ***Change **Chalice ***Change, Float, Tornado, Drill *'Forms used:' **Blade ***Ace Form **Chalice ***Ace Form Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Knight, Baron, Accel, Birth ***Attack Ride: Neo Invisible ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Diend Summoned Knight & Baron.png|Diend Kamen Ride: Knight & Baron Summoned Accel & Birth.png|Diend Kamen Ride: Accel & Birth Errors *When the summoned Birth uses his Cell Burst attack, the Cell Bullet Pod on the Birth Buster is still attached to its base. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity (shadowed) ***Geiz: GeizRevive (Goretsu) Trinity CS 1.png|Parts of the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch appearing by the side of the screen... Trinity CS 2.png|Then turns to the normal closing screen. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, Fourze, Gaim, Kodama, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, W, Decade, Phone, Bike, Faiz, Ryuki, Kuuga **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki **'Watches in White Woz’s possession': Zi-O II, GeizRevive, Zi-OTrinity **'Watches in Black Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai *This episode shows of Sougo officially graduated from high school. *Daiki Kaito returning in the Blade tribute episode could be a reference to his first appearance in the World of Blade and his homeworld being inspired from Blade's summer movie Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. **Also, Daiki Kaito cooking for Sougo and his company in 9 5 DO is similar to what he did to Tsukasa and his company in Hikari Studio during his official debut in the World of Faiz arc. *This is the first time since their respective debuts Sougo does not assume Zi-O II, as well as Geiz into GeizRevive due to their respective watches being stolen by Diend. *Daiki Kaito's summoned Kamen Rider has their own respective relation: **Knight and Baron: Both are European knight motifs and using spear, fight against Woz who is also a spear user. They are rivals to their respective main Riders. **Accel and Birth: Both are police officers (although it's the second Birth, who is the police officer) ***Interestingly, Daiki Kaito was formerly a police officer in his homeworld before becoming Diend. ***Diend, Accel and Birth are chronologically the secondary Riders from their respective series. *The Attack Ride: Invisible announcement uses the one from the CSM Diendriver rahter than from Kamen Rider Decade. *The Ryuki Ridewatch is seen in Sougo's possession. How or when he obtained it is unknown. *The color of Blade's helmet was adjusted in the teaser trailer to make its appearance looks more similar to the original TV series quality. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ブレイド・ジョーカー!?2019 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ブレイド・ジョーカー!?2019 References Category:Crossovers